Wonder
by Spun
Summary: The next day, Embry avoids him and Jake and sticks to Sam like glue, looking confused and frightened and a little bit lost. Quil/Embry, pre-slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't even have my own copies of the books. :(

Warnings: Overuse of pronouns and possible character-butchery. Teetering on the very edge of Quil/Embry slash. Rated T because that's how I roll.

Set before Jacob and Quil phase for the first time.

* * *

The knock at the door is short and hardly audible, but he just catches it over the sound of pouring rain. "I'll get that," he calls to his mother, who is fussing over something in the kitchen and probably can't even hear him. Yawning widely (the rain always makes him feel lazy), Quil wanders into the hall and opens the door.

He gets half a glimpse of a pair of huge brown eyes before his head hits the wood floor.

More shocked than hurt, it takes a moment for him to realize that, yes, Embry _has_ just tackled him to the ground with no preamble whatsoever, and yes, he _is_ clinging to his shirt and bawling into his shoulder.

_What the hell_ doesn't really cover it. Nevertheless, Quil only hesitates for a few seconds before bringing a hand up to rest on the taller boy's back. Just because they've been friends for nearly forever doesn't mean they're both entirely at ease with physical affection. "Embry. _Embry_. What's wrong? What happened?" He wants to ask if anyone's died, but something odd catches his eye first, and he raises his head.

Sam Uley is standing outside, far enough away that Quil can't see his face clearly through the rain, arms crossed and posture just _screaming_ 'pissed off'.

Quil's been wary of Sam for a while – he, Jacob, and Embry had wasted a few otherwise boring hours by wondering why he was gathering some of the other boys and trooping around half-naked all the time. It's like some sort of eerie cult. Any day now he expects a ritual sacrifice or something. Suspicions aside, though, Quil hadn't really worried until the day he and Jake had noticed Sam watching Embry. Intently. If he'd had to put words to Sam's expression, they would have been 'You're next'.

The three of them had stayed close for a while after that, a little weirded out, but they couldn't be together all the time. Obviously, Quil deduces, Sam must have caught Embry alone and something had happened that badly upset him. Unless, of course, Sam is just disgusted by how homoerotic their current position is, but that's neither here nor there.

Quil is about to kick the door closed when Sam suddenly executes a sharp about-face and walks away. He stares for a moment, wishing he knew what was going on with that guy, before realizing Embry has gone silent. "Hey, you okay?" It's a stupid question, as he hasn't seen Embry cry since they were four and he broke his arm falling from a tree, but he needs to get him talking somehow.

"I'm sorry," Embry mumbles. He shifts slightly, and in the back of his mind Quil is sure one or both of them should be more uncomfortable that they're practically _cuddling_.

"For what?"

"I can't tell you."

Well, that's helpful_, _Quil thinks. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he says, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously. Embry throws him a half-hearted glare – he hates that type of humor – and stands, taking Quil's hand and pulling him to his feet as well. There is an awkward pause. Quil studies the rainwater splattered across the floor and pretends not to notice Embry rubbing his eyes on his soaked sleeve.

"I'm sorry," Embry finally says, "don't… don't be mad tomorrow, all right?"

Quil wants to tell him there's no way he could get angry with him today, tomorrow, or anytime in the near future, as he's apparently having some sort of breakdown, but the words get lost on the way to his mouth when Embry abruptly turns and _runs_. He stares for a minute, then shakes his head, closes the door, and goes to find a mop.

The next day, Embry avoids him and Jake and sticks to Sam like glue, looking confused and frightened and a little bit lost.

Quil wonders.

* * *

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
